Crawford Starrick
Crawford Starrick ist der Hauptschurke und finale Gegner aus dem 2015 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed Syndicate. Er ist der Hauptgegner von Sequenz 10. Starrick ist der Großmeister des Templer-Ordens in London und ist außerdem ein reicher Geschäftsmann, der seine Finger in sämtlichen Geschäften Londons hat. Neben seinen einflussreichen Verbündeten, die die Intressen der Templer in der Politik und dem Adel vertreten, ist Starricks Gang - die Blighter - außerdem in Kontrolle über die gesamte verbrecherische Unterwelt Londons. Starrick versucht, das Vorläuferartefakt "Edentuch" zu erhalten, um dessen Macht zu nutzen. Biographie Vergangenheit Crawford wurde als Sohn des reichen Robert Starrick in London geboren und von klein auf so erzogen, im Wettbewerb mit anderen zu stehen - selbst mit seinen älteren Brüdern. Die Starricks erhielten eine umfassende akademische Ausbildung in diversen Bereichen, sovie in Sport. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren wurde Starrick auf ein Internat geschickt, wo er durch seine arrogante Art bei seinen Mitschülern nicht gerade beliebt war. Wegen seines Verhaltens nannten die Schüler ihn "Lord Starrick". Dies führte dazu dass Starrick anfing, die Menschheit in zwei Arten zu unterteilen; jene die anführen und jene, die dienen. Da er erkannte, dass er mit seiner jetzigen Art keine Erfolge erzielte, begann Starrick, Charme zu entwickeln und seine Lehrer und Mitschüler durch Komplimente und Lächeln zu manipulieren. Nach seinem Schulabschluss erhielt Starrick von seinem Vater eine Eisenbahngesellschaft. Von dieser Firma ausgehend vollführte Starrick einige erfolgreiche Käufe und konnte außerdem seine Konkurrenten ausstechen, so dass er schnell an die Spitze geriet. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Starrick ein brillianter aber auch grausamer Geschäftsmann war. Nachdem er die Gesellschaft von Rupert Ferris aufkaufte, ließ er Ferris die Firma weiterhin leiten, damit dieser dafür sorgen konnte dass seine Arbeiter hart arbeiteten, so dass Starricks Geschäfte Profit machten. Dass die Arbeiter ein schreckliches Leben hatten, war Starrick egal. Durch seine Geschäftskontakte kam Starrick in Kontakt mit dem britischen Templer-Orden und trat diesem schließlich auch bei. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde Starrick zum Großmeister des Ordens. Als Großmeister konnte Starrick den Einfluss des Ordens so außdehnen, dass ganz London unter Kontrolle der Templer stand. Währen die ärmeren Bereiche und Schichten durch eine von Starricks gegründete Templer-Verbrechergang - die Blighter - kontrolliert wurde, sorgten andere Verbündete Starricks dafür, dass die restliche Bevölkerung der Stadt ebenfalls unter Kontrolle der Templer blieb. Starrick heuerte den kriminellen Verbrecherlord Maxwell Roth, um Lieutenants auszubilden so dass sie die Blighter anführen könnten. Auch Roth wurde von Starrick in den Templer-Orden eingeführt. So hatte der Wissenschaftler Doktor Elliotson auf Starricks Geheiß ein süchtig machendes Beruhigungstonikum entwickelt, welches er in den Straßen Londons an die Bewohner verteilte. Der Parlamentarier Cardigan vertrat die Templer-Intressen im Parlament und der Bankier Philip Twopenny sorgte dafür, dass das Vermögen der Bürger von London den Templern zugänglich gemacht wurde. Bei einer Auktion traf Starrick außerdem Lucy Thorne, welche auf ein okkultes Manuskript bot dass auch Starrick erwerben wollte. Lucy erhielt den Zuschlag und Starrick suchte sie später privat auf, um sie zu überzeugen ihm das Dokument zu verkaufen. Lucy weigerte sich jedoch und ihre Interesse für das Okkulte beeindruckte Starrick stark genug, dass er Thorne in den Templer-Orden einführte. Thorne wurde im Laufe der Jahre seine rechte Hand und neben Sir David Brewster ein wichtiges Werkzeug in der Erforschung der Edensplitter. Verluste durch die Fryes Während Starricks Regentschaft in London tauchen die Assassinen Jacob und Evie Frye in der Stadt auf. Sie wollen die Stadt den Templern entreißen um zu verhindern dass sich Starricks Einfluss in der ganzen Welt ausbreitet. Zudem wollen sie verhindern, dass den Templern das in London versteckte Edentuch - ein Artefakt der Vorläufer - in die Hände fällt. Während Evie sich bemüht, das Edentuch zu lokalisieren, macht sich Jacob an die Arbeit, Starricks Imperium zu zerschlagen. Er gründet eine Gang, die Rooks, damit diese den Blightern Konkurrenz bereiten. Zudem ermordet Jacob systematisch Starricks Verbündete. Nachdem Jacob Doktor Elliotson ermordet und die Verbreitung des Beruhigungstonikums gestoppt hat, suchen Starricks Verbündete, am prominentesten der Earl von Cardigan, Starrick auf und machen ihre Sorge kund, dass Jacob Frye alles gefährden könnte was sie sich aufgebaut haben. Starrick ist jedoch genervt von den Beschwerden der Feiglinge aber spricht sie nichtsdestotrotz ruhig und freundlich an. Er weist sie auf den Tee hin, den er gerade trinkt, und erinnert sie daran dass der gesamte Weg, den dieser Tee von der Plantage bis in Starricks Tasse hinter sich hat, von Menschen gesteuert wurde die für Starrick arbeiten. So groß ist sein Einfluss, und Starrick behauptet dass eine unwichtige Bazille wie Jacob Frye diese Macht unmöglich gefährden kann. Er behauptet dass die Beschwerden seiner Handlanger die gesamte Stadt disrespektiert, die hart arbeitet damit Starrick und seine Verbündeten solchen Tee trinken können. Im selben Moment betritt Lucy Thorne den Raum und offenbart Starrick und den Templern, dass ihre Nachforschungen fast abgeschlossen sind und dass ihnen Jacob Frye bald keine Probleme mehr machen kann. Als Starrick sich nach der Schwester Evie erkundigt, schwört Thorne dass sie diese persönlich ausweiden wird. Jacobs nächstes Ziel ist es, Starricks Monopol in dem Transportgeschäft zu brechen. Dazu verbündet er sich mit Starricks einziger Rivalin in dem Geschäft - Pearl Attaway - welche selbst unter Sabotageakten von einem von Starricks Geschäftspartnern, Malcolm Millner, zu leiden hat. Jacob schaltet Millner aus, es stellt sich jedoch heraus dass Pearl eine Templerin und zudem Starricks Cousine ist. Obwohl die beiden Geschäftsrivalen waren, haben sie sich mittlerweile wieder zusammengetan. Jacob macht sich auf um Pearl zur Rede zu stellen und kann dabei ein Gespräch zwischen Pearl und keinem anderen als Starrick selbst belauschen. In dem Gespräch offenbart Starrick, dass eine Lieferung von Motoren ansteht, die seine Züge und Pearls Omnibusse antreiben sollen. Starrick will, dass Pearl persönlich den Transport in Waterloo Station überwacht. Die beiden verlassen daraufhin den Raum aber Jacob ist wegen der hohen Templerpräsenz weder in der Lage Pearl, noch Starrick zu ermorden. Er macht sich jedoch nach Waterloo Station auf, wo er ein Attentat auf Pearl verübt während sie den Transport der Motoren organisiert. Als Starrick die Neuigkeiten über Pearls Tod erfährt, befiehlt er seinen Leuten ihn nicht zu stören und schließt sich in seinem Musikzimmer ein, wo er ein trauriges Klavierstück spielt und um seine Cousine trauert. Als ein Bote ins Zimmer tritt um Starrick eine wichtige Neuigkeit zu bringen, erschießt Starrick ihn wutentbrannt und schreit die Leiche an, dass er gewarnt hat dass er nicht gestört werden will. Lucy Thorne betritt das Zimmer ebenfalls, wartet aber vernünftigerweise bis Starrick mit seinem Lied fertig ist. Starrick behauptet traurig, dass Jacob Gerechtigkeit erfahren muss. Thorne erwidert jedoch dass Pearl keine Gerechtigkeit, sondern Rache wollen würde aber Starrick behauptet, dass sie nicht zulassen können dass ihre Emotionen die legalen Strukturen der Stadt in Gefahr bringen - das würde bedeuten dass ihre Feinde gewinnen. Thorne beschwichtigt ihn und behauptet, dass sich das ganze im Verborgenen abspielen wird; sie will Evie Frye an den Galgen bringen um Jacob aus der Reserve zu locken und sie plant, Jacob zu häuten wenn er auftaucht um sie zu retten. Starrick akzeptiert dass dies wohl geschehen muss, rät ihr aber keine Risiken einzugehen. Er befiehlt ihr außerdem, die Templerpräsenz in London zu erhöhen. Inflation und Kampf um das Parlament Einige Tage später beschließt Starrick, seine Partnerschaft mit Lucy Thorne zu beenden da, wenn sie das Edentuch gefunden haben, nur einer das Tuch auch tragen kann - er selbst. Er ist Lucy trotzdem dankbar für die Dienste, die sie den Templern und London erwiesen hat, und beschließt daher Thorne für den Rest ihres Lebens eine beträchtliche Pension zu zahlen. Er lässt einen Sekretär einen Brief aufsetzen, in dem genau dies veranlasst wird, schon bevor die Tinte getrocknet ist taucht allerdings ein Diener auf und offenbart Starrick dass Thorne von Evie Frye ermordet wurde. Frye hat außerdem den Schlüssel gestohlen, der die Kammer öffnet in der sich das Edentuch befinden soll. Frustriert befiehlt Starrick seinem Sekretär, den Brief an Thorne zu verbrennen und haut voller Wut mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch. Kurze Zeit später erreicht Starrick eine weitere Hiobsbotschaft. Nicht nur wurde der Gouverneur der Bank von England, Philip Twopenny, von Jacob Frye ermordet, durch die Tatsache dass Twopenny die Bank regelmäßig für die Templer geleert hat, sowie die Druckplatten für die Britische Währung gestohlen hat, verlieren die Briten das Vertrauen in die Währung sodass eine landesweite Inflation droht. Um dem entgegenzuwirken, veranlasst Starrick sofort dass all seinen Arbeitern beträchtliche Lohnerhöhungen ausgezahlt werden. Als Starricks parlamentarischer Verbündeter, der Earl von Cardigan, Starricks Büro besucht und sich ausgiebig über die drohende Inflation auslässt, wirft Starrick diesem hingegen vor sich nicht um die Bevölkerung Londons sondern nur um sein Privatvermögen zu sorgen. Starrick behauptet auch, dass Cardigan mit ihrem Plan im Parlament nicht weitergekommen ist. Cardigan erwidert dass Premierminister Disraeli das Hauptproblem für ihr Vorankommen im Parlament ist, dass er jedoch Arrangements getroffen hat und schwört auf seine Ehre. Starrick hingegen behauptet dass Cardigans Ehre wenig wert sei, was den Earl schockiert. Starrick verrät dem geschockten Cardigan dass er seinen Arbeitern Gehaltserhöhungen gewährt hat um der Inflation entgegenzuhalten und dass er ganz London bezahlen würde wenn er könnte; dass Cardigan aber währenddessen mit seinen Aristokraten-Freunden seine Privilegien genieße anstatt eine aktivere Rolle in der Aufgabe einnimmt, Templer-Interessen im Parlament zu wahren. Er bedroht Cardigan mit einem Messer und erwähnt erneut, dass die Angelegenheit im Parlament keinen Aufschub duldet; der Gesetzesentwurf des Premiers muss scheitern damit die Templer weiterhin ihre Macht behalten können. Daraufhin wirft er Cardigan aus seinem Büro. Cardigan macht sich auf zum Parlament um dort gegen Premierminister Disraelis Gesetzesentwuf vorzugehen, wird jedoch im Parlament von Jacob Frye ermordet. Nach Cardigans Tod hat Starrick durch die Hand der Assassinen sämtliche seiner Verbündeten verloren. Er erkennt seine Niederlage und befindet, dass die Stadt sterben wird wenn er es nicht vehindert. Er denkt nihilistisch darüber nach, dass ihn alle Templer verlassen haben und dass sie alle gescheitert sind. Daher beschließt er, selbst in Erscheinung zu treten und das Edentuch zu finden um mithilfe des Artefakts London in ein neues Zeitalter zu führen. Da die Stadt jedoch bereits gescheitert ist, kann er nicht einfach weiter die Geschehnisse aus dem Verborgenen leiten sondern plant, einen Neuanfang einzuleiten damit London aus der Asche neu auferstehen kann. Zur selben Zeit plant Königin Victoria, einen Ball im Buckingham Palace zu geben. Suche nach dem Edentuch Als britischer Edelmann ist auch Starrick zu dem Ball eingeladen. Dies kommt ihm sehr zupass, da sich das Edentuch in einem versteckten Verlies unterhalb des Buckingham Palace befinden. Starrick nimmt die Einladung an, befürchtet allerdings dass die Assasinen die Chance nutzen könnten. Daher lässt er seine Templer-Handlanger einige Wachen im Buckingham Palace entführen, knebeln und deren Ausrüstung anlegen. Somit sind am Abend des Balls sämtliche Scharfschützen auf den Dächern in Wirklichkeit Handlanger Starricks. Tatsächlich sind Jacob und Evie Frye aber tatsächlich am Ball anwesend, da sie erfahren haben dass Starrick mit der Macht des Edentuchs die Königin, sowie sämtliche Anwesenden Nobelleute zu ermorden um die absolute Kontrolle über London zu erreichen und ohne Probleme sein neues Zeitalter einleiten kann. Während Evie sich auf der Suche nach dem Eingang zum Verließ befindet, wird sie plötzlich von Starrick abgepasst. Dieser führt sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo Evie gezwungen ist mit Starrick zu tanzen da sie in der Öffentlichkeit keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen darf. Evie versucht sich loszuwinden, Starrick hält sie aber fest und weist auf die Wachen auf den Dächern hin, die in Wahrheit seine Handlanger sind. Während Evie mit Starrick tanzt, spricht Starrick davon dass Zeit etwas wunderbares ist und alle Wunden heilt - selbst die Zerstörung die Evie und ihr Bruder in London angerichtet haben. Starrick offenbart außerdem, dass er die Anführer von Staat und Kirche, die alle hier versammelt sind, auslöschen will sobald die Musik aufhört zu spielen und dass Zeit auch dafür sorgen wird, dass die derzeitige Generation vergessen werden wird. Während Starrick mit Evie tanzt, eliminiert ihr Bruder Jacob jedoch die Scharfschützen auf den Dächern. Kurz vor Ende des Tanzes tritt Evie jedoch Starrick zu Boden. Während ihr andere Gäste zur Hilfe eilen und sich wundern, ob sie Hilfe benötigt, stiehlt sich Starrick jedoch davon. Voller Schreck erkennt Evie, dass Starrick während des Tanzes ihre Halskette, an der sich der Schlüssel für das Verließ befindet, gestohlen hat und höchstwahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zum Verließ ist. Jacob nimmt jedoch bereits die Verfolgung auf und folgt Starrick, dessen Handlanger im Garten des Palasts mittlerweile den Eingang zum Verließ freigesprengt haben. Im Verließ angekommen erkennt Jacob jedoch, dass er zu spät ist und Starrick das Edentuch bereits gefunden hat. Dieses Tuch verleiht ihm übermenschliche Stärke, sowie die Fähigkeit Wunden blitzschnell zu regenerieren. Jacob attackiert Starrick, dieser kann den Angriff jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abwehren. Starrick packt Jacob am Hals und nutzt das Tuch um ihm die Lebensenergie abzusaugen. Als Evie auftaucht schleudert Starrick Jacob mit einem Energieblitz von sich um sich Evie alleine widmen zu können. Evie kann Starrick zwar ihre Klinge in den Bauch rammen, die Macht des Edentuchs heilt die Wunde jedoch sofort. Starrick packt nun Evie und saugt ihr die Energie ab, nur um sie fortzuschleudern als Jacob ihn wieder attackiert. Allein sind die Geschwister Starrick unterlegen und Starrick sorgt während des Kampfs dafür, dass sie ihn nicht zusammen attackieren können. Als er beide Assasinen in seiner Gewalt hat taucht plötzlich Henry Green, der Verbündete der Fryes auf, und wirft Starrick ein Messer in den Rücken woraufhin dieser kurz abgelenkt wird. Starrick attackiert daraufhin Green, der Starrick ebenfalls eine Wunde in der Magengegend verpassen kann die aber ebenso schnell verheilt. Starrick setzt Green außer Gefecht, die Fryes attackieren ihn nun aber gemeinsam und können ihn überwältigen. Sie schneiden ihm das Edentuch vom Hals und drängen den Großmeister in die Ecke. In einem gemeinsamen Angriff attackieren die Fryes Starrick und rammen ihm ihre Klingen in die Brust. Daraufhin wirblen sie den regungslosen Starrick herum und schlitzen ihm zusammen die Klinge auf. Während er stirbt, betrauert Starrick das Paradis, in das er die Welt hätte verwandeln können. Galerie StarrickPearl.png|Starrick trifft Pearl Attaway StarrickKlavier.png|Starrick betrauert Pearl StarrickRastlos.png|Starrick erfährt von Thornes Tod CardiganStarrick.png|Starrick streitet mit Cardigan StarrickTanz.png|Starrick tanzt mit Evie StarrickMacht.png|Starrick nutzt die Macht des Edentuchs StarrickKampf.png|Die Fryes überwältigen Starrick StarrickNiederlage.png|Starrick wird in die Ecke gedrängt Trivia * Die erste Frau die Starrick liebte war seine Cousine Pearl Attaway. Er machte ihr vor Jahren einen Heiratsantrag, den sie jedoch ablehnte. * Später heiratete er eine italienische Geschäftsfrau, welche im Spiel jedoch nicht erwähnt wird. Navigation [ Starrick] Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Tot